


Curse Of Latido | Eremika

by salibraham



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Air Nomads (Avatar), Air Temple Island, Airbending & Airbenders, Alive Petra Ral, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Aruani Week, Aruani Week 2016, Aruani Week 2020, Awkward Romance, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodbending (Avatar), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Child Petra Ral, Commander Erwin Smith, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Eren Yeager, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Depression, Doctor Hange Zoë, Drama, Drama & Romance, Earth, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eremika Week, Eremika Week 2014, Eremika Week 2017, Eremika Week 2019, Eventual Romance, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Female Hange Zoë, Fire, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Inspired by Avatar: Legend of Korra, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Jealous Petra Ral, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Fight, Levi & Erwin Smith Are Best Friends, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith Friendship, Levi Ackerman Has Feelings, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Lightbending & Lightbenders (Avatar), Lightningbending & Lightningbenders (Avatar), Major Character Injury, Married Levi/Petra Ral, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Friendship, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert Friendship, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse Friendship, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, My First Fanfic, Nature Magic, Northern Water Tribe, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Older Mikasa Ackerman, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Past Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2015, Rivetra Week 2017, Rivetra Week 2018, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Scientist Hange Zoë, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Romance, Southern Water Tribe, Springles Week, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi Ackerman, Tragic Romance, War, Water, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wattpad Fanfic Bootcamp, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday, Western Air Temple, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salibraham/pseuds/salibraham
Summary: Mikasa, who came from the distant North Pole, found herself stuck in a big hole of hell with her enemies. The only thing she can do now is survive without getting caught.All shipping mentioned above, will soon come on the upcoming chapters (no need to rush.)Warning: This work might contain Blood/Violence, strong language and mature content in the upcoming chapters.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger & Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Curse Of Latido | Eremika

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of mixing (Attack on titan anime) and (Avatar the last airbender series) The characters of AOT were taken and put into a different setting that was inspired by ATLA. So, the characters of AOT here have the four elemental powers of nature which is fire, water, earth and air.
> 
> For anyone who has seen these two series and doesn't mind the weirdness and craziness of this mix, this book is for you! Enjoy the crappy book!

[ **Chapter One | The Smoke** ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249618930?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_reading&wp_page=reading&wp_uname=Roth66&wp_originator=tG1sMPhbwAQy6VvTCbHe8axpZypt%2FPu%2B%2FZ2bqFUuAzAyc5C6fQyEDrrJYej3C9FaZvOhHPACH8f6WhcELTpwe6X6Hr93%2F%2B%2Fn8f%2BzeyEwX7esyHHIfvgUb5lNgypwgLRL)

The sun was drifting over the little mass of island that was gliding in the water, and the least temperature could be felt in the center of the ice, yet had no impact on it. Mikasa picked up a snowball in her fist and tossed it at the young ladies, whose chuckling was blowing into the vacant space. Snowballs sprinted in the direction of Mikasa, who had crouched behind a snow bludge, her grayish feathered bird, Pico, stood on her shoulder and flew around her wherever she goes.

> "You missed it once more, Petra!"

From a significant distance, Mikasa's mother stood up, waving to the little girls and yelling "It's lunchtime! Hurry up, before it gets cold!" and within a minute, the girls quit playing and ran indoors. There was nothing remarkable regarding the meal, simply a warm broth with small bits of fish and some leafy greens. Historia placed the empty metal bowl on the table, wiping her mouth on her sleeves. "Thank you, Mrs. Ackerman, the soup was delicious!" Petra grinned as she was eating quietly, whereas, on the other hand, Mikasa played with her food, creating circles on its surface.

> Her mother picked up her spoon, "How often have I said, 'Don't play with food? Now eat it while it's still hot."

Dipping the spoon into the soup, she grabbed Mikasa by the jawline, but Mikasa pushed her hand away, making her bird fly away from her and land on Historia's shoulder.

> "I don't want to! I hate this soup! I hate it!"

Tears formed in her little eyes. She looked her mother in the eye, watching them slowly fall towards the ground. "That's all we have now."

> Mikasa clasped her hands tightly, "That's all we had for a long time!"

For a moment there was silence in the room. Her mother held onto the metal bowl, trusting that one way or another it would break in half, her face glowing red, and both Petra and Historia looked at each other, wishing they had left earlier and not seen such a situation.

> "But why Mom?"

Her mother looked away and took a deep breath before looking at her. She took the bowl and placed the spoon in her daughter's mouth, trying to stop herself from crying.

> "No more questions, Mikasa, just eat—"

The door opened and her father came in, "Pack everything! They're here!"

Losing grasp of the bowl, the soup scattered all over the floor. "Who's here, Dad! Mum, why are we packing again?" Her father walked around the room helping his wife pack their belongings. The two of them neglected to answer their daughter's questions.

The father picked up a book and put it in her backpack,

> "Put on your bag. Listen up, you are not to lose this book under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded.

> "Petra, Historia, your parents are waiting on the boat. Go and take Mikasa with you. We'll join you when we're done."

The girls nodded, took Mikasa's hand, and ran to the boat. Cruel snow, pushed onto their faces, and blinded their eyes by a massive rush of unforgiving white breezes. The three sat close to one another, their eyes warily observing their surroundings. Petra's breath hitched against the narcotic air, she shivered as the frost patiently kissed her face, "What's going on?" she asked

> "I don't know." Mikasa murmured, her fingertips crouched on the tips of her coat where Pico was warming himself.

Historia nuzzled her knees against her chest, "I'm cold." That prompted Petra to take off her scarf and wrap it around Historia, and as soon as Mikasa's parents got into the sea, the boat sailed.

The trio had met only two months earlier while fishing. Their parents had managed to develop a friendship that brimmed with love and understanding. They didn't know much about each other, yet they stood up for each other a few times before a kind of trust developed between the parents. It was the kind of trust they knew they would have each other's backs in the most difficult moments, but not the kind of trust where they shared their secrets. Mikasa's parents, in particular, were so paranoid that they always reminded their little 10-year-old daughter not to trust anyone, no matter who it was or how close their relationship was.

A few days later, Mikasa opened her eyes to the blue sky, with the trees towering over her on all sides, and admired the green landscape that lay before her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Historia's father as he rode ahead on his horses. When did they get into a horse-drawn carriage? Perhaps they did so while she slept. She's always been a heavy sleeper. She turned to see her mother, her arms folded to her stomach, her face pale from the lack of sleep with dark circles hugging her tired eyes. She figured she would take a stab at asking her mom once more, cutting off her line of thought.

> "Mom? What are we running away from?"

Mikasa's mom gasped in surprise, staring at her little daughter as she approached her and took her to her chest.

> "There are people who want us dead, Mikasa. And they're not just any ordinary people. They are different from us and very dangerous."

The girl hushed up. Her heart rugged in her chest for a split second. Why would anyone want to kill them? What have they done? The voice of her mother pulled her out of her head "But we're safe now, see?" The woman raised her eyebrows at the trees.

Mikasa floated her eyes around, saw only the trees grasping their course, with feathered creatures chipping and flying around. "Nobody will disturb us in our new home."

> Mikasa tilted her head, "Our new home?"

Her mother grinned, "Yes, take off this jacket, you won't need it in this place anymore." Mikasa nodded and did as told.

> "But mom, what if they find us again like they always do?"
> 
> "They won't. They won't guess where we are. Now, get some sleep because you have a lot of training today."

The little cabin was set up in a valley close to the forest. It appeared to be old and poor even though they had constructed it half a month back, and a line of warm smoke rising from the chimney. The walls were of similar wood and the ceiling was of pure stone. The only thing in the small forest was the cabin. There were no other homes around, and it would have appeared deserted had it not been for the smoke.

Petra shook Mikasa on the shoulder, "Wake up, your mom wants you up, now." Mikasa pulled her eyelids, so tired she couldn't speak a single word. She pushed her sleek black curls out of her face and looked over at the person who had woken her, not knowing if it was Historia or Petra from the lack of light. _But, it's still too early._ She thought.

> _Oh, right, training. ._

The young girl got up, loosened up her back that hardened from a long rest on the wooden floor. She stuffed her sleepover bed and left the cottage. Mikasa strolled over to the pond, bent her knees in the grass, and splashed some water on her face, shivering from the cold. It wasn't that cold, at least it was warmer than her old home at the North Pole. Mikasa gazed at the reflection of her wobbling image. Her eyes saw through the water a gathering of small fish swimming with their little friends. She rolled up her sleeves and tried to touch any of them when she heard a noise across the bush that made her lose her balance and fall into the pond.

Her face snapped towards the noise to see a boy her age standing on the other side of the pond. She couldn't catch his face clearly because of the distance and the dim light of the dawn, let alone the tall trees that were shadowing over them.

> "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Let me help you."

Quickly, she stepped out of the pond before he even moved his feet. Her pink dress was completely soaked, and her hair was wet as well, water dripping through the tips.

> The boy stared at her sheepishly, "Your dress, it's..."

Mikasa smiled as she quickly bended the water from her dress back into the pond. "It's nothing." She looked at the boy whose lips were slightly parted.

> "You're a-"
> 
> "I'm Mikasa, and you are?"

Mikasa blinked only once before she saw a bolt of fire racing toward her. She turned away and stared wide-eyed at the little boy. One minute he seemed friendly, and now he was attacking her? Why! Her chest was moving fast, her legs were frozen, unable to move, and her mind was blank, not knowing what to do. It never occurred to her that she would get into a situation where she would have to defend herself or fight a real enemy. And not just any enemy, but a firebender. She had never known that firebending even existed.

The boy raised his arm to the sky and shot a meter-high fire, which Mikasa interpreted as some kind of warning or signal. She took the opportunity and started moving and running between the tall trees, glancing back to see him following her from behind and shooting at her with all his might as if his life depended on it, luckily she dodged them but lit a fire in the forest instead.

In the meantime, Petra's father was chopping some logs when he saw smoke rising from the forest. He called Historia's father to follow him when Mikasa appeared with an unexpected little guest. She hid behind her mother, who shouted, "Call your father! and take your book!" She obeyed and ran into the house, grabbing her book and hurrying through the halls, bumping into both Petra and Historia.

They left the hut and witnessed before their eyes eight men in red attacking their parents with swords and the other four shooting at them. The girls gasped as a wall of hard earth erupted from the solid ground, creating a defensive harbor between them and the enemy. How could this have happened? The rampart didn't last that long before it turned into small boulders. How could they fight if there was no source of water near them? With only swords and shields, they would never make it.

Historia was torn from Mikasa's grip.

"Historia!"

Her gaze moved from her friend to her father, who had been torn from his shield. The fire ate into his now naked flesh and he was crying in pain.

"Daddy!" She ran to her father and tried to stop the flames, but her mother pulled her into the forest despite the fire.

> "No, mom, daddy!"

She punched her mother repeatedly on the shoulder and shook her arm out of her grip, "Mommy, Daddy needs us!"

Small Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes, watching her father slump to the ground, his body still burning but no longer struggling. Eyes wide, tears streamed down her cheeks, her breath coming in bursts through her cracked lips.

> "We have to save Daddy!" She whimpered.

Petra's parents were run through by the sword, and the same happened to Historia and her parents. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Petra struggling to free herself from the soldier's grip. Before they disappeared in the black smoke. The only thing that could be heard was Petra's horrible howling and the sounds of the fire tearing the branches of the trees. Mikasa moaned all the way, muttering, "how could we leave daddy?" and didn't stop blaming herself until she used up all her energy and fell asleep on her mother's shoulder.

It was all her fault...

_**To be continued**_...

(Read Footnotes)

* * *

[Curse Of Latido](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249618930?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=flyink&wp_originator=Q8X0zmIpCl5ADwmM5Q2wNrsy%2FqRMo5sP1AC2BB72jYj9ay84wF6i5LfD4KQUdHOh9cSSxSkz7XcoC0BhNuO2uFIQHdvEDcWNV2bXD2LkDsrINB0O2INB3AsImIsWo%2F6B) (Click on the given book title to be redirected to the book site.)

Copyright © 2021 Sal Ibraham

Author: salibraham on AO3

User: [Roth66](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Roth66?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_profile&wp_page=user_details&wp_uname=flyink&wp_originator=cmjBc%2BiBSyQGVyGEecb29p4I0WAqksoQPS6ozVb65QmGMUJZ1r958nNIuUkCP50gbDFjzjytD2xVbdzsIb1CGAAZ92dw8%2BBXbj%2F4SKgjLhL7v7IeeIvUULLQKjtAFgOp) on Wattpad (Click on the given username to be redirected to the author's profile)

**Author's Note:**

> (Curse Of Latido) This work is still in progress. Chapter two titled "Lost Girl" where Eren and Mikasa meet and the rest of the chapters are on the Wattpad app or website.
> 
> Author: Sal Ibraham  
> User: @Roth66 on wattpad
> 
> I started writing/publishing the book on wattpad, so I thought after I publish the whole work on wattpad, I will also publish it here on AO3 as well.


End file.
